1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known an electrophotographic copying apparatus having a function of printing two or more document images on a single paper sheet. Such a function is generally called a consolidation function. However, there is conventionally no electrophotographic copying apparatus having a copying mode of printing one document image on a half of a single paper sheet, or of printing a plurality of documents on a half of a single paper sheet such that there is formed, on the other half of the paper sheet, a space in which the user can write down his or her comments.